paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren Sub
"There was a lot of evidence that they may have been there, but we never saw one." :- Hydrofoil Captain Tactical Analysis *'Shipping Service': Built to smuggle illegal cargo into countries, this compact submarine can somehow manage to carry a single vehicle inside its cramped hold. *'I'll take my cut': With its zero point energy gun, the Siren can also steal ore straight out of an enemy ore collector's hold. *'It's the cops!': However, do remember the Siren Sub is unarmed and thus at the mercy if hostile forces should it be discovered. Operational History It seems drug smugglers are always coming up with new and innovative ways to get their cargo onto the streets. Well here's the latest. It looks like a boat skimming the waves but if one looks closer, it's actually one of the latest innovations in the business. Fast powerful boats became notorious as the drug smuggling vessel of choice in many parts of the world. Due to more effective radar coverage and the speed of Hydrofoils, Syndicate drug cartels are now adapting to semi-submersible use. Little is known about who is behind the new semi-submersibles. The drug smuggling sub is the lowest bidder’s transport of choice. It is an example of ocean stealth, operating mostly underwater, keeping it off radar and sonar screens. There's a six cylinder engine in the submarine that can move it up to 2,000 miles. The crew can't really even stand up in the cabin, it's so low. The bunks are uncomfortably close to each other, making it a tight space to live on. Now it seems the traffickers have perfected the design and manufacture: they are faster, more seaworthy, and capable of carrying bigger loads of cargo than earlier models. With enough cargo space to carry two to ten tons of cargo, they also carry large fuel tanks, giving them a range of many hundred kilometers. Because much of its structure is fibreglass and it travels well below the sea surface, the vessel is virtually impossible to detect via sonar or radar. These Siren Submarines also have ceramic heat dispersion plates to minimize their 'heat signature' and evade infrared sensors. The newer models have piping along the bottom to allow the water to cool the exhaust as the ship moves, making it even less susceptible to infrared detection. In most cases, this means enforcement agencies must spot them from the air, though they are painted in a camo pattern of blues and greens and produce almost no wake. They also have ballast tanks to alter the vessel's buoyancy and are equipped with inertial-computer and radio systems to aid navigation. There is no head (toilet) and the operating space is cramped; the stench is best left to one’s imagination. In practice the Siren Sub is the most efficient transport in the business as a result of its vast cargo space, and ability to acquire valuable materials from local sources. An "acquired" zero point energy gun allows the crew to harvest raw materials from ore rigs and merchant ships on the high seas. The improvised loading ramp allows the sub to transport any vehicle in the Syndicate arsenal, so long as the crew of said vehicle agrees to not leave the cargo hold. Category:Units